


Journal

by Ibenholt



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Domestic Violence, Murder, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An entry left out from the Trilogy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journal

I was foolish today, and I have been severly punished.   
But I am tending to my wounds with joy, and go to bed with a smile on my lips, for today was the day I killed Durla. 

I have never liked the man. He was a self-made experiment, allowed by the ministers and those few in court who knows that there are commoners on our world as well. He was captain of the guard for a number of years, dabbling in politics on the side. After Cartagia’s death, there were several positions that opened up, and he jumped in. Opportunistic, just like one ought to be, true, but his positive attributes end there.

His union with Mariel was understandable on both parts. She fell from grace when we divorced. I am not to blame, for once. She made bad investments, and without Daggair to help her social climbing, her sweet and naive ways were not enough to get her very far. Few influencial men can be bothered to think of a dalliance these days, not even with her.   
So Durla came to the rescue. We all know he had been very much in love with her, and tried to woo her before and after she married me.   
Now that he actually has a position and some money to his name, I can understand why she would even bother to look his way. I was certain they were exploiting one another equally, like I had done with her and Daggiar. 

Durla is a terrible politician, a lousy Centauri, and a wretched person. 

Yet even I held him in high enough esteem to think that he was above beating someone he claims to love. My associates have affected his career, and he now hears that there are those who think Mariel is using him, well… 

I heard about it first, that she had bruises on her arm, and I attriubuted it to her act. An accepted flaw in women seem to be clumsiness. It makes mens’ hearts swell as they try to protect them from the big bad world. 

But then I heard about a black eye, and I dropped my theory. Bruises on her arms or a small cut on her finger could easily be covered up, but she would not injure her face.   
I visited her in this evening, thinking she would be alone. Durla has more than enough with this silly little group of extremist children, but he wasn’t with them tonight.   
As I was about to knock on the door, I heard that she was whimpering and crying, while he was yelling. I immediately remembered Senna and Throk’s situation, and burst through the door. 

What met me looked like a scene from a play. He was holding her arm, fist lifted over his head, while she was clawing furiously on his hand,  
“Majesty…”  
He let her go, and she fell to the floor,  
“I… we… I’m afraid this looks very bad.”  
He tried to chuckle.   
“She’s so hard to control. She’s… she’s been going behind my back! She has no power over me, do you hear?! You…”  
Something in his eyes seemed to clear,  
“This has all been a conspiracy!”   
I don’t think he was planning to really attack me as he lunged forward. But I knew no one would fault me for taking any chances, so I pulled out a small dagger and let him land on it. He didn’t scream, but gasped, backing away. I didn’t let him get far.   
I kept jabbing it into him, and before I knew it, Mariel was upon him, too, bashing his head in with a statuette, while screaming loudly:  
“BASTARD!! MONSTER!! YOU BASTARD!!” 

I don’t know how long it went on, but we were quite a picture afterwards. Both of us were soaking in blood, and were sitting leaned against the bed, looking at our work. Durla's skull was bashed in, while his blood was seeping into the golden patterns on the carpet.   
She sniffed, and put down the statuette.   
“It started a month ago.”   
There were still marks on her face. I cursed myself, thinking that I should have intervened earlier.  
“He hit me and apologized right away… two weeks later, he did it again, and blamed being overworked. It’s amazing what you’re willing to put up with when your position is secure.”   
I felt a twinge of regret. I had said and done unkind things to her and the others in the past. Them being cruel to me didn’t change that.   
“Daggair misses me…”   
She said. “We’re still friends, you know…”   
Inseperable during our marriage. Daggair had suggested her for my father, who was oddly excited about ‘giving’ me a beautiful wife.   
“She wanted me to join her in marrying this…this childhood friend of hers. I thought Durla was a better bet. Rising star, and all of that. I think I will take her offer now.”   
I put my hand on hers, as lightly as I could. Both were sticky with blood. A part of me wanted to embrace her. I didn’t quite know how to comfort her without touching her. Words were meaningless. I had been a fool not to see it earlier, and I blamed myself for having let it continue. I still do. As emperor and as someone who kept tabs on Durla.   
To my relief, she sensed it, and touched my hand, and I could finally mutter something back to her.   
“I’ll send for a carriage when you are ready.” 

I saw her off this evening, waving at her goodbye before returning to Shiv’Kala’s cold little room. As usual, he was not pleased. They hadn’t been able to stop me because I was defending myself,  
“He was instrumental in our plans!!”  
“He was hurting her.”  
“What does that matter?”  
“I’m not going to explain moral and decency to you. Not with this thing on me.”  
“It is necessary.”   
“Yes, yes…now, hurt me.”  
I said.   
“You are not even going to argue?”   
Its been years, and I can’t see the point anymore. I know it doesn’t bring him any join to punish me. It’s like with this damned keeper. It’s necessary. 

“The next time you disobey, we hurt Senna.”

Her name was venom in his mouth. I braced myself as shocks of pain worked themselves over my body, increasing in strength every time. It didn’t take me long until I was screaming and falling to the floor. 

I hoped I would faint, but they kept me on the edge until the end when a blessed nothing went over me. 

It took me an hour to work up the will to rise. I hope no one saw me as I came back here to scribble down my little adventure. The bleeding didn’t start until now. I’ve ruined another perfectly good carpet.


End file.
